The present invention is directed to a powered toothbrush and in particular to a toothbrush head having movably mounted bristles. Various types of powered toothbrushes are generally known in the art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,916 which relates to an electrically driven toothbrush having a motor drive for rotating a drive shaft. The drive shaft is connected to a bristle holder on the head of the toothbrush in such a manner that rotation of the drive shaft causes the bristle holder to rotationally oscillate back and forth. Various other arrangements are known for oscillating a bristle holder mounted to the head of an electric toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 35,941 discloses a power driven mechanical toothbrush which includes a plurality of side by side tuft blocks extending adjacent to each other in a lateral direction with regard to the longitudinal axis of the toothbrush head. A rotatable motor driven cam shaft extends longitudinally through the head below the sets of tufts blocks. The cam shaft includes a cam surface located at each tuft block. When the cam shaft is rotated the cam surfaces cause the tuft blocks to reciprocate in a direction perpendicular to the cam shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,918 discloses a toothbrush having its bristles mounted on a plate which is engaged by a gear mounted on a rotatable rod. Rotation of the rod causes the bristles to move vertically in and out to adjust the effective length of the bristles. The tufts of bristles do not reciprocate during use of the toothbrush. Neither U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,918, nor U.S. Pat. No. Re 35,941 discloses a toothbrush having a second section with movable bristles.